Meet Yip
by WatchingYou
Summary: Everyone gets to meet Double D's cousin Yip! Her mom was too poor to raise her any more and her dads in army so she has to move in with her cousin along with her dogs Snapper and Sniffer.
1. Getting ready! part 1

Name:Meet Yip

Genre: humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy only my Oc.

Summery: Everyone gets to meet Double D's cousin Yip! Her mom was too poor to raise her any more and her dads in army so she has to move in with her cousin along with her dogs Snapper and Sniffer.

Notes: My first Ed, Edd n' eddy story. Also my first non anime/manga story! Here are there ages/grades in my story: Ed's: 13/7th, Nazz/Kevin 13/7th, Rolf 14/8th, Sarah/Jimmy/Johnny 12/6th, Kanker sisters 14/8th, Yip 13/7th.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------

It was a Saturday afternoon around 1:00. Eddy and Ed had just set up a stand and where going to try to sell pizza. But since they did not feel like cooking it Eddy was going to have Double D cut and paint cardboard so it looked like a slice of pizza. So the two boys went to Double D's house.

Eddy rang the doorbell and Ed punched the door while saying "knock knock."

"Stop that you idiot!" Eddy said as he made Ed stop. Double D answered the door and saw his to friends and moved so they could walk in. "I got a great scam sock head. All you have to do his cut cardboard in the shape of pizza and Ed can color it. Then we sell it to the pigeons and well will be swimming in money." Eddy said to his friend.

"I have no time for that! I have to help clean the house because my dad left me a sticky note saying my cousin Yip is coming to stay at my house. I have to clean the guest room and I have to fix the fence in the backyard for her dogs. Then i have to set up the dog beds and go to the pet store to buy dog dishes, chew toys and dog food" Double D said to his friends as he ran up to the guest room with the other two close behind. He began dusting the room.

"But what about are scam? Can't you clean and fix the house later?" Eddy said angrily to Double D.

"I have to does this know because she's coming Monday! And today father wrote that i must clean the guest room and fix the fence, the on Sunday I have to go the pet store and get supplies." He said as he continued dusting. He finished but the room still needed new paint, sheets for the bed, and the fence still needed fixing. "Eddy go get the paint and brushes from downstairs" Double D told Eddy. Eddy just grumbled as he went to the basement and got them but while he was coming up Double D heard a scream. Eddy ran up as fast as he could and shut the room door.

"What happened?" Ed asked Eddy.

" I saw a huge spider. I Hate spiders!" Eddy said as he put the supplies down.

"If you two help me finished we may have time for that scam of yours eddy." Double D said as he handed the boys smacks and opened the paint cans. So each boy graped a brush and put the smacks on but Ed put his on the wrong way.

"It's on backwards idiot!" Eddy said to Ed.

"Oh" He said as he turned it around. The three began painting the walls a bright red. But Eddy fell off a latter and his paint can splashed all over him.

"AHHHH, its the paint monster! I saw him in the movie attack of my paint brother! It was funny" Ed said as he ran away from a red paint colored Eddy.

"It's me Eddy you bonehead" he said as he wiped red paint off his face. Double D just laughed a little as he watched His friends. "Do you think this is funny sock head? I will show you funny" Eddy shouted as her picked up an open paint can and threw it at Double D. Double D screamed a girly shriek as he ducked and the paint hit the wall.

"Thats not good! Messy, messy messy!" Double D said as he tried to wipe off the paint with a wet cloth. He need the paint to look like he was painting it all in the same direction. Ed shouted paint fight as he threw the paint can at eddy. The two just tossed paint cans as Double D tried to stop them. After about 15 minutes of this they where out of paint!

"This is not good, There are big holes in the painted area that are just white! You can tell the paint was just throw on there!" Double D said as he tried not to panic.

"I know what to do!" Eddy said as he ran downstairs and grabbed paint buckets with blue in them. He ran back up and opened them then threw the paint on the open spaces. Now it was a mess of paint. Some areas where red, some where blue, and some where purple where the blue and red had mixed. It looked like monkeys could have done a better job. Double D threw some sheets on the bed and made the bed.

"Now its even worse!" Double D saids as he looked at the awful paint job.

"Well its done, lets go fix that Fence" Eddy said as he pushed his friends downstairs then outside. Double D grabbed some wood, hammers, and nails as he ran to the outside fence which had some holes in it.

"Let me handle this" Eddy said as he picked up some wood and put it crisscross over the holes. He put the nails in place and called Ed. "Ed, hammer the nails!" Eddy commanded. So Ed picked up the hammer and smacked the nails. But the nails where bent and the fence looked almost as bad as the paint job. He did the same to the over holes and it took like 15 minutes

"Thats not how we where supposed to fix the fence Eddy! Lets re-due this!" Double D said to Eddy.

"No way, he fixed the room and the fence now we can do the scam" Eddy shouted. He forced his friends to make the cardboard pizza which no one bought.

"This was not a good day, father and mother will not be happy with the room or the fence!" Double D said to himself. He thought about if the next day. would be better as he fell asleep that night.

------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Well that ends the first chapter. Sorry if it was to short, review and all that stuff. If will try to get the next chapter up soon. Oh and you will meet Yip in the very beginning of the third chapter.


	2. Getting ready! part 2

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 2: Getting ready! Part 2!

Disclaimer: i don't own the show

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Double D woke up on the Sunday morning before Yip arrived. His parents got mad that the room paint and the fence looked so bad. But that was yesterday. Today he need to buy: dog food, dog bowls, chew toys, and dog beds. So he quickly got a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and was ready to go. He was glad that the teachers had a conference and there was no school on Monday. That way he could greet Yip he she arrived. He got he's list of things and the money his parents left him. They left him 100 dollars. Dog beds for the big dogs would be around 40$, 10$s for new collars (his parents asked him at the last minute to get some) , 10$s for like 4 chew toys, 15$s for a bag of dog food, 15$s for 4 bowls (2 water bowls, 2 food bowls), and 10$s so he could get a present get for yip. (A/N i made up the prices) Now all he had to do was to make sure Eddy did not take the money and that he got the right things. It was 10:00, and the pet store opened at 10:30. It took about 15 minutes to walk there. So he ate breakfast for 15 minutes then walked there. When he got there the place had just opened.

"Yes" he said to him self as he walked in. He saw Eddy walk in.

"There you are! I need you to come help me with my scam sock head. Then we need to get Edd" Eddy said.

"I need to buy pet supplies Eddy" Double D said.

"I thought you where already down with that stuff?" Eddy said. Then he noticed money in Double D's hand. "How much money do you have their?" Eddy asked.

"Well Eddy, I still need to buy pet supplies and this 100$s is for the dog stuff." Double D said as he held the money out of Eddy's reach.

"100 DOLLARS? Do you know how many jawbreakers we could buy with 100 dollars?!" Eddy shouted as he tried and failed to get the money from Double D.

"Well, i will not buy any! I need to get pet supplies and a welcome gift for Yip" Double D said as he protected the money from being stolen from Eddy.

"Everything your doing is for This yip cousin of yours! What kind of name is yip anyway!?!" Eddy said in an I'm-annoyed way.

"Yip was named after her grandmother who disappeared when her mother was 18." Double D told Eddy. He got a cart and walked to the back of the pet store, he picked out two dog beds, 4 chew toys, 2 collars (one was blue with yellow smiles and one was black with white spikes) and 4 bowls. "Not good, not good! They don't have the dog food brand Yip's dogs eat. I need to find Anira brand dog food! (a/n i made up the dog food brand, well Anira is a friend of mine from the game warcraft 3 frozen throne)" He said as he looked at all the brands of dog food.

"Well then buy a different one!" Eddy said annoyed with Double D.

"No Eddy, I need this one!" Double D said. He payed and took the stuff home then ran to find the other pet store. Eddy followed him. It was around 11:45 when he finished and got to the next pet store. He panted as he walked into the store. He went to an employee.

"Do you have Anira brand dog food?" He asked the female employee.

"Ya, follow me" she said. She took them to an area that had the dog food in it. Then she walked Away to go help someone else. Double D put the dog food on the cart and went and payed. Then Eddy and him struggled to carry the heavy bag to his house.

"Good now lets go scam people!" Eddy said.

"What i still need to set this stuff up" Double D said. Eddy just groaned. Double D Put the dog beds in Yips room cause she likes to sleep with her dogs near. Then he put 2 chew toys on each bed. He set the Bowls up in the kitchen. Two blue ones for Snapper and two red ones for Sniffer. He put the dog food under the counter then put the collars in Yips room.

"Next i get her a gift!" He said as he took the ten dollars and headed towards the mall.

"I know lets get her a jawbreaker then use the rest to get us some!" Eddy said.

"No, I know what to get her!" Double D said as he walked into a store full of stuffed animals.

"Your going to get her a stuffed toy?" Eddy asked looking at the stuffed animals. He hated little stuffed things like he hated birds.

"Yay, i know what she likes." Double D said as he walked over and picked up a stuffed black colored fluffy dog. "perfect" He said. He paid then help eddy with his Scam. They tried to sell people Emo bulbs which where broken lightblubs but no one wanted one. (A/n Disclaimer: I don't own Emo bulbs) He went to bed that night. He was happy that Yip would showed up the next day.

--------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

The end of chapter 2! next time you meet the one and only Yip! Review if you want. Oh and about the Emo bulb thing i saw a fake add for them on some website. See you soon!


	3. Yip Has Arrived!

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 3: Yip has arrived!

Disclaimer: You know by know that i don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

A 13 year old girl sat in her car. She was super happy, she was going to lived with her cousin. Thats right Shes Yip. She has black hair which is hidden under a blue baseball cap, she wairs a red Te-shirt which say "Tigers" on the front with a number 13 on the back. Her old base ball team was the tigers. She wore Black shorts and a pair of white shoes. Her mom did not make much money and her father joined the army so her and her dogs who where in the car with her where going to live with there cousin Eddward. One of her dogs was big, she had brindle fur (A/n thats like brownish) and her name was Sniffer. She was a mastiff and there big. Her other dog was a Small hyper dog names Snapper. He was a beagle and had the beagle colors. Thats brown, black, and white. He had black on top and brown on the bottom with white areas and a little white spot on his neck. They where waring old black collars and where both on leashes. The car stopped. Her old neighbor had driven her since her mom had to work a lot.

She stepped out of the car and grabbed the leashes tightly. "Wow" Yip said as she walked down to the Cu-da-sac. As she ran down there she saw two people there. One was Kevin the other was Nazz but she did not know who they where so she ran up to them. Maybe they could tell her where her cousin lived. The two looked over and saw the girl run up with her dogs.

"Hi dude, those are cute dogs. Can i pet them?" Nazz asked.

"Sure!" Yip said. Nazz petted the dogs and called them cute. "The big one is Sniffer and the little one is Snapper. But don't worry he does not bite" Yip continued.

"By the way, I've never seen you before. Are you new here? My names Nazz and thats Kevin" Nazz said as she introduced her and Kevin

"Ya, I'm new here. Nice to meet you Nazz, my names Yip." She said as she smiled.

"Yip?" Kevin said as he looked at her strangely while he sat on his bike.

"Ya, I'm Yip. You got a problem with that Bike boy?" Yip said as she glared a Kevin.

"Just ignore him. So what brings you hear to peach creek?" Nazz said and asked.

"I'm gonna live with my cousin for a while. His name is Eddward have you seen him?" Yip asked.

"There are three dudes named Edward. And there all dorks" Kevin said. This got Yip mad, what gives him the right to insult her cousin?

"Shut it Bike boy" Yip said. Then she shot Kevin a death glare.

"Tell me what he looks like so i know which Ed your related to and i can point to where he lives" Nazz said while trying to get Yip not to fight with anyone.

"Well hes sort of tall and wairs this hat sock thing all the time. Plus hes kind of a neat freak." Yip said trying to thing about what her cousin looks like.

"Oh, You mean Double D! I think he lives over there." Nazz said as she pointed to a house.

"Thanks" Yip said as she and her dogs walked over to her house. She was holding the leashes in one hand and her suitcase in the other. She knocked on the door and All 3 Eds where at the door. They just looked at the girl with the dogs and the suitcase for a minute.

"Who the hex are you?" Eddy asked rudely.

"I'm yip. Whats it to you shorty?" Yip asked.

"Oh its good to see you again" Said Double D. He was happy his cousin was finally here.

"Nice to see you again to Dd." Yip said. That was her nice name for Double D. "So where can a girl up pack her stuff?" yip asked happily. She was glad she got her. Double D led Yip to her room. She unpacked and she feed her dogs. She looked around the house. "I loved the paint job in my room and the fence is cool" She said sarcastically. She told Dd and his friends about when she ran into Nazz and "Bike boy". But by the time she got settled it was night. Eddy and Ed left. Double D went to his room and Yip, Sniffer and snapper feel asleep in there room.

--------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

Sorry if the chapter was a little short. But the next chapter is longer because its Yips first day at her new school! But I'm sure your glad you got to meet Yip.


	4. School Day!

Name: Meet Yip Chapter 4! School day!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Ed, Edd, n Eddy

Note I know what i said early but I'm just going to put them all in the 7th grade. Expect for Jimmy and Sarah who are still in 6th.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Yip, woke up on that Tuesday mourning after she arrived. She knew she had to get to school by 8:00 clock and her cousin always woke up at 7:00. She rolled over and the clock said 7:40.

"WHAT!? 7:40 I over slept!" She screamed. She had 20 minutes to dress, brush her teeth, comb her hair, and get to school. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She put toothpaste on the tube but squeezed to hard and shot some on the mirror. She brushed he hair with one had using her comb and brushed her teeth with the other. She finished both and ran back into her room to dress. The clock said 7:47, she had 13 minutes left. She opened her closet and grabbed her clothes and undergarments. She threw them on as fast as she could. The clock read 7:51. She now had 9 minutes and she remembered she had to feed the dogs before she left. She filled there food and water bowls and the clock in the kitchen said she had 5 minutes to get to school. She shouted "Bye dogs" and ran as fast as she could. She got in there and noticed that class had started! She was late. She had packed her supplies that day before and when she ran out she grabbed her backpack. She pulled out her class rotation list and it said her first class has Math. She ran to math and ran into the room but slammed into the wall. "Ow" she said as told the teacher she was sorry that she was late and sat down. The teacher told her not to let it happen again because this was her first day, he let he get away with it. She sat in the only open seat next to Rolf.

"Who are you she you pants like dog?" Rolf said to the girl next to him who was panting like a dog.

"I'm Yip" she said. She did the took notes and did the work then the bell rang. She walked out and ran to her cousin and his friends. She punched Double D.

"Was the necessary?" Double D asked as he got a death glare from Yip.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I over slept and was late you idiot!" Yip said with much rage towards Double D.

"You over slept?" He said. She just hit her forehead and punched him again and went towards her next class. Her Next two classes went by fast, now it was 4th period and lunch time. She walked in and saw todays lunch was Hotdogs and carrots. What a strange combo but she did not care. 6 and 7th grade ate lunch at the same time. She got a hotdog and 3 carrots and a milk them sat down. She did not want to sit with her cousin because she was to mad at him so she sat at a table where Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny, Sarah, and Rolf where.

"Hay Yip! Good to see you again." Nazz said as she looked at the girl sitting next to her.

"Ya, same here i guess." Yip said to Nazz but almost no one else knew her. "To anyone who does not know me I'm Yip." she said as she looked at the 3 who did not know her.

"HI, I'm Johnny and this is plank" He said showing her the piece of wood he carried around.

"You carry around a piece of wood with a face drawn on it?" Yip asked. She thought that was strange. So she just pushed him back to his seat.

"Hi, I'm Sarah and thats Jimmy" Sarah said as she pointed to herself then Jimmy.

"Nice to meet you two. Hay around you that bonehead's little sister?" She said as she pointed to Ed.

"Ya" Sarah replied.

"By the way when did you move here? I did not see any moving van." Johnny asked the new girl.

"I can here Yesterday. I moved in with my cousin because my mom does not make much money and my dads in the army" Yip said to answer the annoying boy question.

"Who's you cousin?" Jimmy asked Yip.

"My cousin is sock head over there" She said as she pointed towards Double D.

"Your Double D's cousin?" Sarah asked.

"Bingo. Thats 100 points for the little girl" Yip said like she was a game show host. She just talked to them about stuff for the rest of lunch them she had to go to Gym. She went into the girls locker room and changed into her new gym uniform which was a pair of sweat pants and a old shirt. She walked out into the locker room and she saw Nazz and three other girls (the Kanker sisters) sisters.

"Wheres the gym teacher?" Yip asked Nazz.

"I'm like the assistant gym dude" Nazz said to Yip. "And today where like playing volleyball while the guys are outside running track." Nazz said to everyone.

"Who are you three?" Yip asked The Kanker sisters.

"I'm Lee Kanker" Said the tall red head Kanker.

"I'm May Kanker" said the yellow haired Kanker.

"And I'm Marie Kanker" Said the blue haired one.

"Hay my cousin wrote about you 3 girls in a letter once." Yip said. She took a step back and said "Please don't hurt me."

"Who's your cousin?" Lee asked the girl. "And whats your name?" She said.

"My name's Yip, and my cousin is Double D." Yip said as the volleyball game started.

"What kind of name is Yip?" Marie said to Yip.

"My names yip, you got a problem with that you frizzy haired freak?" Yip shouted. She HATED it when people made fun of her name.

"What did you call me?" Marie said as she struck a fighting pose.

"A frizzy haired freak" Yip said with a smile.

"Girls, don't fight lets play volleyball!" Nazz said. Yip and Nazz where on one team and the sisters where on the other. Yip and Nazz ended up losing big time. She changed back into her normal stuff and Ran to 6th period. She had cooking. She was teamed up with Ed and had to make a cake. 10 minutes into class and they where already doing bad.

"No you dimwit, We need baking powder, not baking soda." Yip yelled that and many other things to point out Ed's mistake. There cake ended up bad and she was kinda of ticked. Her 7th and 8th periods went by fast. She put her junk in her locker then grabbed her bag and homework. Everyone go on the bus and was dropped off at home. She told her cousin about her day, she played and feed her dogs then changed and went to bed. While she was doing this Eddy was trying to sell "Hard boiled egg." They where baseballs painted all white. Only Johnny bought one and a bird stole the money before eddy could spend it. Eddy went to bed really mad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Well? How was it? Review if you want to.


	5. Troublesome, a dog on the loss!

Name: Meet yip! Chapter 5! Troublesome, a dog on the loss!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Ed Edd n Eddy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Yip's second day of school had pasted and it was around 4:00 in the afternoon. Her day went better then last time because she got to school on time and did not end up hurting anyone. Right now she was taking Snapper and Sniffer for a walk. Snapper was pulling his leash but Since he was a small dog it was easy to not be pulled. Sniffer on the other hand was a big dog but luckily for Yip she did not pull on her leash. They had just left the house so she was in the Cu-da-sac. Jimmy and Sarah came up when they saw the dogs.

"Oh, you have dogs? There so cute! Can we pet them?" said Sarah as she looked at the dogs.

"Sure, the big one is Sniffer and the little dog is snapper. There both really nice!" Yip said to the younger kids. Jimmy and Sarah pet the dogs but Jimmy got scared cause Sniffer started barking. "It's ok Sniffer just saw a cat" Yip said with a smile. She loved her dogs but then she heard a strange noise. All three looked over and saw Eddy with a megaphone.

"Come one, come all to the Ed's fishing hole! Who ever gets the biggest fish gets a prize!" Eddy shouted.

"What a phony" Yip said to no one in general. The kids all walked to a big fenced in area with a sign that said 'ED'S FISHING HOLE only 25 cents! Yip just rolled her eyes as the kids but quarters in the jar and grabbed bad looking fishing rods and sat around the "lake." it was a hole in the ground that was filled with water. The kids who showed up where Jimmy, Sarah, and Johnny. Yip showed up to but walked in without putting a quarter in the jar.

"Hay, you have to pay to fish!" Eddy said to yip.

Yip rolled her eyes and said "I'm not fish doorknob I'm looking." She went to the waters edge and looked in. "Are there even fish in there?" She asked herself. She walked over to Double D and said "hold this" and handed him the dog leashes. Double D struggled to keep the dogs in place. Yip went over to the edge and dived in the water. She swam underwater for a min then came up. "There are no fish in HERE! Just dirt and an old shoe!" She shouted. The kids got mad, got there money back and walked away.

"YOU RUINED MY SCAM!" Eddy shouted. Yip just glared for a minute

"Oops did i do that?" She said with fake sympathy. She laughed and walked over and grabbed the dog leashes. But she noticed that Snapper was Gone!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SNAPPER?" She yelled as she used her free hand to strangle her cousin.

"He got out of his collar!" Double D said as He breathed heavily. Yip let go so he could breath.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Yip yelled at Double D.

"I tried to but you could not hear me!" He said as he tried to calm his cousin down. She was about to yell again but she heard barking. She looked over and saw Snapper!

"Ed, take Sniffer home, Dd Make sure Ed gets snapper home" She said to the two boys as she handed them Sniffer's leash and ran of with Snapper's leash and collar. She walked towards Snapper not wanting to scare him but he ran away. She ran after him and tried to catch him. After some minutes of chasing she was in a trail park. "Where am i?" She said to her self. She saw Sniffer by a trailer. But she also saw the Kanker sisters! "Its those sisters I met in gym class. I wounder if the live here?" She whispered to herself. She ran up to Snapper but he ran over by where the Kankers where. She wanted to get her dog but she heard they where really mean. She took her chances and ran up and got Snapper back on his leash. The Kankers saw her run up and get her dog back.

"Hay, its that yippy girl from school" Marie said to her sisters.

Yip held a good grip on the leash and said "MY NAMES NOT YIPPY! Its Yip! Get it right frizzy head."

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked yip.

"I'm here to get my dog Snapper! He ran off but now I've got him, so I leaving" Yip said.

"Whats the rush?" May said to Yip.

"Well, if i stay with any losers to long i might become one! Oh and Lee the mutter museum called they want your face back! (A/N The mutter museum is a museum that has medical oddities like large tape worms and enlarge organs)" Yip said as she and Snapper ran away as fast as possible. The Kankers tried to catch her but she lost them in the woods. She went home thinking that was enough for one day. So she did the stuff she just stayed inside till she needed to sleep.


	6. running laps and Emo Eds!

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 6! running laps and Emo Eds!

Disclaimer: -insert-disclaimer-thats-says-i-don't-own-the-show-here-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Yip woke up on Wednesday morning at 7:00 she got ready for school and feed her dogs. She was about to head to the bus stop when she saw Double D. He was dressed in skin-tight black leather jeans with gray chains hanging off them. He work an all black shirt. He had a clip on earing on one ear that was just a loop. He also wore his hat. Yip just stared like this O.o at him.

"Nice Style Dd, lose a bet?" Yip said to her cousin.

"Eddy told me to ware this. He wants to look the part when we try to sell Emo lightblubs again." Double D said to his cousin who started laughing. (A/n i still don't own emo light bulbs) The Two went down to the bus stop and got on the bus. Double D sat next to Ed, behind them sat Eddy, and in front of them sat Yip. Ed was waring Black Jeans and a skin-tight black leather shirt with a fake nose ring. Eddy wore all black jeans and a tee-shirt. He dyed his hair purple.

"You guys all look like freaks!" Yip said as she laughed in her seat.

"Where not freaks where Elmos!" Ed said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Its emos lumpy!" Eddy said as he slapped ed for being an idiot. Then the bus arrived at the school and every got there stuff from there lockers and went to class. (A/n I'm going to skip to lunch) The 4th period bell rang and everyone headed to the lunch room. Todays lunch was meatballs and sauce. So everyone got there food and sat down. Yip sat next to Nazz again. She was about to say hi when the fire alarm went off. Everyone walked outside and got in lines. Everyone was hungry because no one had started eating. They knew they had to stay outside till someone told them they could come back in.

"I Hate fire drills, but during lunch? Thats just not right!" Eddy said. Plus the wind was blowing hard so that mad it colder.

"I want to eat my meatballs and gravy!" Ed said as he stood out side! After about 15 minutes did some say they could come back in. The lunch kids always came in last. So they had like 20 minute to eat. So they ate their lunches and theres was like 5 minutes left.

"Hi Nazz!" Yip said to her friend.

"Hi dude! Like how are you?"

"I'm good" Yip said. They talked like that till it was time to go the next class. She headed to gym and changed into her clothes. Today was running around the track day. While the boys played volleyball. So the girls changes and gathered around the track. All 5 of them.

"Alright the teacher said we have to run around the track 4 times, since its ¼ of a mile we will be running 1 mile. You have 20 minutes, Ready ... Set ... Like good" Nazz said to the others. They started around the track. Yip was in good shape because they made here run laps as part of training on her old baseball team. She finished her first lap running but then walked the next lap so she could keep her breath. She saw one of the Kankers run by so she ran faster. They ran like it was a race. They each had on lap to go, she slowed down by Marie (the Kanker she was racing) stayed at the same speed. It looked like she was going to win be she ran out of breath and slowed down. While Yip who had slowed down already and caught her breath speed back up. She got finished her laps first. So she sat back and watched as everyone else finished. So we everyone was done they changed and had to go to 6th period. Today instead of having cooking she had art.

"To the art room!" she said to herself. She walked into the art room and started to draw on paper given by the teacher. She tried to draw Sniffer but it looked like a mix of a cat and and a donkey. She painted it and handed it in. She got a C- which was good in her book because she only disliked grades below a C-. 7th and 8th periods went by fast like they normally do. She packed up and got on the bus home. She sat where she did in the morning.

"So now are you guys going to waste your time and make no money?" She said to Eddy, Ed, and Double D.

"This time are scam will work for sure!" Eddy shouted.

"Ya right, it will never work" Yip said with a smile that she had when she knew she was right.

"It will!" Eddy shouted. Yip just smirked. The bus stopped and the kids got off. The Ed's then set up a stand. It was pained all black with the works Ed's Emo lightblubs written in red. With the three boys dressed to fit the scam... no one came anyway.

"Told you it would fail" Yip said as she walked by the stand while finishing a walk with her dogs. Eddy just yelled and got really mad. Yip found this funny as she went home and got the dogs fresh water. She gave them there food once in the morning and once at night. She gave them there night food and played fetch in the backyard. She went to bed that night very happy and humored. But at midnight there was a crash that woke her up. She looked out side and saw that the garbage can was knocked over. She got a flashlight and went out side.

"Who's there?!" She said as she looked for the cause of the sound. She put the trash can back up and continued to look around. But then something ran by and that caused her to drop the flashlight on the grass. The light shined on the cause of the sound. It was ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------

The end of chapter 6! thats right, a cliff hanger! I just had to put at least one in! Sorry, i hate them too! Review if u want to!


	7. The thing outside!

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 7! The thing out side!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy but you know that already!

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Last time in Meet Yip:

_Who's there?!" She said as she looked for the cause of the sound. She put the trash can back up and continued to look around. But then something ran by and that caused her to drop the flashlight on the grass. The light shined on the cause of the sound. It was ..._

An all black cat! He was thin and looked hungry. It was not waring a collar or anything like that. Since it was that thin it was most likely a stray.

"Poor thing" Yip said as she walked towards the cat. The cat just stood there. "I got an idea! Stay here kitty" Yip said as she ran inside. She grabbed a small plate and a piece of chicken from the fridge. She also got a small pot and filled it with water. She ran back and side and the cat was still there. She put the water and plate down and the cat slowly came up but then ate and drank what yip put out for it. The cat meowed and liked the plate. "You still hungry?" Yip asked the cat. She ran inside and grabbed a fish she had put in the fridge. She was going to eat it but the cat needed it more. She cooked it for a minute and then went back outside and put the fish on the plate. The cat ate the fish and went and rubbed up against Yips leg. This made her smile, she loved animals. "I just can't let you stay out here" Yip said. Just then it started to rain. She picked up the cat and went up to here room. She took out a shoe box and put a small blanket in it. She put the cat in it and pet it's head. She looked at the cat and knew it was a boy. "I will call you ... Animus and your middle name is Lacuna! Yay, Animus Lacuna, i like that!" boy said to the cat. (A/n thats a shout out to someone :O ) "I just need to ask Double D if i can keep him" she thought to her self. With Animus Lacuna sleeping in her room she drifted back to sleep only to wake up the next day at 7:00. She saw All 3 of her animals friends still asleep in her room when she woke up. She felt lucky that her dogs did not chase cats. She got ready and picked up Animus Lacuna. She saw Double D and ran over to him.

"Hi, Yip" He said when he saw the girl, but then he noticed the cat. "Whats with the cat?"

"I found it outside late at night. The poor thing is thin and has know home. Can i keep it PLEASE!" Yip Begged. She really wanted to keep the cat.

"Well, the thing does need a good home so i guess you can get it" Double D said to Yip.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as she hugged him. "I will buy cat food, some bowls, and a littler box after school. Oh and his name is Animus Lacuna" She said happily. That school day seemed to just fly by because before she knew it she was at home again. She Feed the pets there night food and got permission from her aunt to keep the cat. They gave her money to buy supplies and she ran as fast as she could to the pet store. She got in the store and started looking at all the different choices. She him a blue collar with an id tag. Then she got a water and food bowl. Now she need to chose a brand of cat food to buy,. There where so many, there was; Bang! Cat food, Meow cat food, but the one she liked the best was 123 cat food. She got a littler box and litter. It had lots of good things so she payed and took it all back to the house. She put the bowls in there places, and put the collar on Animus Lacuna,then set up the litter box litter and all but now she need to do the hardest thing of all, give him a bath! She picked up the cat who had no idea he was going to the hated place.

"Here we are!" She said to the cat as she walked into the bath room and shut the door. She filled up the tube and got out the animal shampoo/body wash. She picked up the cat and put him in the tube but he jump out and hissed. "You need your bath!" She said as she put him back in but he bite her arm. "Ow, bad cat" she said as she help him down and put shampoo on him. But he bite her AGAIN! He also tried to scratch her arm near where he had bit her twice. She was made but started to rub the shampoo over his fur so it was bubbly. The cat saw a bubble and popped it. He seemed to like doing that, so he popped bubbles while Yip washed his fur. Then she filled a bucket with water and poured it on Animus Lacuna and he did not like that. He scratched her arm but got a light smack on the head. Then he got blow dried but he hated the noise and tried to run but the door was shut. Yip managed to dry him then opened the door and he ran out.

"I'm glad thats over with" She said as she got bandages for her cuts. She was happy that was over with. It was annoying and painful. She just watched as Animus Lacuna, Sniffer and Snapper all played together. It was so cute. She joined in and played fetch with all three then changed into her pajamas and did all her before bed things. Then she and her animals all got settled and went to bed. (A/n Its night time now)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---

Sorry if it was short, Review if you want! Oh and i feel like doing this to make up for the shortness of some chapters

ONE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE! A special preview for the next chapter.

_"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the person as the fell down the hill, "oh my gosh are you ok?" the other voice asked. "I think i broke my leg" Said the first voice!_

I Bet your wondering who got hurt? Stand toned to find out!


	8. The Blues And Danger

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 8! The Blues And Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yip woke up, it was the day after she got her cat Animus Lacuna. She got dressed in a Blue Shirt with the words "peach creek" written on it in white and was waring White shorts. It was a all school pep rally today and she was dressing with PEP! She ran downstairs after doing everything else she does in the morning. She ran to the bus stop. They did not need there back packs because the had no class just the pep rally. Everyone was waring the school colors. (A/n I'm making the colors blue and white). Most people seemed excited for the pep rally. Eddy was not happy though.

"I Hate stupid Pep rallys! There a waste of time, all you do is sit there while everyone cheers about how good the school is. There annoying." Eddy said well it was more like ranting,

"But you have no classes and everyone is so pumped. It really gets my in a good mood" Yip said.

"Your just like the others" Eddy said in an I'm annoyed way.

"Come one Eddy this will be fun!" Ed said to Eddy. Eddy sort of glared at his larger dumb friend. The bus arrived at school and everyone ran to the football field where the pep rally was held. Everyone was sat in the bleachers and the cheerleaders went in the middle of the field.

"All right everyone get ready to see your peach creek cheerleaders!" Nazz shouted into a megaphone. The crowd Cheered really load. The started the cheer they where going to do. It was pretty good. It ended with them all in a pyramid with Nazz on top. But the Nazz feel! She fit the ground with a thud! Everyone gasped as she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" in pain.

"Are you ok?" One of the cheerleaders said to Nazz.

"I think I broke my leg!" Nazz shouted. Everyone again gasped. Someone called an ambulances and it arrived about 5 minutes later. They loaded Nazz on and left. The pep rally continued but after what happened everyone seemed down in the dumps. Even normally happy Ed was sad. After the pep rally Everyone on the bus home was quite. Even Johnny didn't say a word. Yip went home that day sad. She played with Sniffer, Snapper, and Animus Lacuna. She thought taking sniffer for a walk might help her feel happy. So she put him in his leash and they went to start there walk. She walked out toward the edge of the woods where she liked to walk. They walked along and for a while it was silent. But then she heard laughing. She ran to the source and saw the Kanker sisters. They had cut school today and it would not mattered if they had come because they did not care about Nazz. They where cooking marshmallows around a campfire. Sniffer smelled them and started pulling Yip.

"Sniffer stop" She said as sniffer stopped pulling.

"Hay look its Yipper!" May said.

"ITS YIP!" Yip shouted loudly.

"I not to happy about what you said last time we met Yippy" Lee said.

"Too bad, So sad" Yip said.

"Get Her!" Lee said as the Kankers ran to attack Yip. With that said Yip ran really fast.

"Sniffer lets run faster" Yip yelled as her and the dog went up to full speed. The Kankers could still see her. "I got an idea" She said to herself. She Grabbed rock and threw them in a river to make it sound like they where swimming away while her and Sniffer really ran away though mud so that it did not make noise. The Kankers heard the splashing and fell for the trap. Yip and Sniffer Barely made it home unhurt. She took off her shoes and left them out on the front porch and wiped sniffers paws as she went inside. That got rid of her blues, and she was exciting. She ran outside to play fetch with Snapper so the went to the back yard. She threw the stick over the fence by mistake and she heard some one shout ouch. It was eddy! He looked around and saw Yip. She pointed to Kevin. Then Eddy and Kevin got in a big fight.

"That was funny!" Yip said to no one really. Then she got an idea, the next day she would Repaint her room! That sounded like fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Thats the end of chapter 8! next time its Painting again! Cause lets face it the room needs to be painted.


	9. Repairing the repairs!

Meet Yip! Chapter 9! Repairing the repairs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

Note: I'm skipping to Saturday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Yip was happy on the Saturday morning when she woke up. She was going to Re-paint her room and fix the fence the right way. Plus she was going to do it with out any help from other humans. She went to the basement and grabbed a can of Teal paint and a brush. Teal was her favorite color. She brought them up to her room. But before she started painting she fed Sniffer, Snapper, and Animus Lacuna. She went back upstairs as the animals played and she put on her smack. She opened the paint can and was going to start but she realized that she need paint remover. She went and got the can and took it back up her room. But then she heard barking and hissing. She looked and saw Snapper chasing Animus Lacuna. They ran in the room and hit the cans with such force that they slammed into the walls!

"Bad dog! No chasing the cat!" Yip said to Snapper. She watched as both ran out of the room. She took the paint remover and removed all the red/blue/purple and now teal paint of the walls. She went and got black paint cause Snapper knocked over all her. She carefully painted the walls all black. She was about halve way done when done when Snapper ran back in and hit the latter Yip was standing on. This caused her to fall off and hit the floor. Snapper got scared by the noise and ran knocking over the black paint cans along the way. "Ow" Yip said as she stood back up. Her foot and leg wear hurting but they where not broken. She could tell that kind of stuff. She deiced to leave the rest of the wall white. So it was Black on one side and White on the other. It looked pretty funny.

"Next I fix the fence!" She said to herself as she put the stuff away and closed her room door. She went into the basement and got Wood, and nails. She put this in the backyard then she got a hammer and a crowbar to take out the old wood. First she pried of the old boards the went to try to hammer the new ones in but could not hammer, and hold the boards and nails at the same time. Then she got a crazy idea. "Sniffer! Here girl!" She called her bigger dog. Sniffer ran out in to the backyard to his owner. "Jump girl! Jump!" She said while patting the wood board. Sniffer jumped up on the board and ended up having one paw on each side of the board. Yip then held the nail with one hand and hammered it in with the other. She continued to do this Till all the holes where fixed the right way. "Good dog!" Yip said as she took the stuff inside. She gave Sniffer a treat for being so helpful. But why stop there? She thought the Fence needed a good coat of paint to! So she went and got a Paint brush and can of Blue paint. She took them to the backyard. She started painting it blue. She got about ¼ of the way there when she ran out of blue paint. She could have sworn she had brought 4 cans of blue paint up. But what happened to the other 3? She looked around the house. While she walked by the window she saw the Ed's. They where selling blueberry's. But then she noticed they where dripping blue drops. She did remember Seeing Double D with a jar of small balls made of plastic. She guessed they took the other cans and painted the balls blue and tried to sell them as berrys. So she went with the other color Red! She finished painting the fence some time later and now it was ¼ blue and ¾ red!

"I bet it would be fun to take my cat for a walk!" She said to herself. Plus it was only 5:00, so it was still bright out! She put her cat on a leash and started to walk around. They came across the candy store. Most kids liked Jawbreakers but she hated them. For painting everything and fixing the fence her uncle had given her 5 dollars so she went in and looked to see what she wanted to buy. She saw the Ed's coming up. They had 75 cents and where going to buy three jawbreakers.

"You here to buy Jawbreakers too?" Eddy asked Yip.

"They are yummy!" Ed said with his normal smile.

"Na, those things taste bad! I'm getting gum." She said as she picked up a pack of gum that cost 1$.

"You hate jawbreakers?!" Eddy said in a shocked way.

"Ya" She said as she paid then walked out of the store continuing on her walk with the cat. They walked around the rest of the area they lived in then head home. Seeing the almost all red fence and then getting into her night clothes in her Part black, part white room. She was happy and then ate dinner, fed the pets there night food, took a shower then went to bed.

------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

The end of Chapter 9! I hope you liked it review if u want.


	10. Midnight fun and a pup on the run!

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 10! Midnight fun and a pup on the run!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

Warning: This Chapter is suffering from Chronic shortness syndrome!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

It was around Midnight Saturday when Yip woke up. She had fallen asleep after all that painting and fixing she did. She tried to fall back asleep but could not. So she walked downstairs and went to the fridge. A glass of milk sometimes helped her go back to sleep. She opened the carton and tried to poor it in a glass but nothing came out. She looked inside and it was empty! She threw it away and stuck a note on the fridge door that said "buy more milk." What she normally did if she had no milk was to go outside and watch the stars. So she walked outside and sat on the deck and looked at the sky. But there where clouds so there was no stars. So she thought that it would be fun to use up her energy playing with snapper. So she called the dog downstairs and went in the backyard to play fetch. She took a tennis ball and threw it. But it went over the fence! She put snapper on his leash and walked out the front door and around the fence to get the ball. But it was Gone! So Yip and snapper ran into the trees behind the house. They saw a small river and the ball was floating away. So she ran along side the river and tried to grab it but it was to far from the side to grab.

She said "Stay Snapper!" Then she Let go of his leash and Jumped in the river and grabbed the ball. She doggy paddled over to the side of the river then climbed out but Snapper not listened her and ran away AGAIN! She said "Not Again!" And Ran following a trail of muddy paw prints. The paw prints lead toward the river put then ran along side them. After a while the prints stopped but appeared on the other side. So Yip dived in the river and swam to the over side. She then followed the prints to a farm house! "Whos house is this?" she asked herself. The prints ran right through the backyard and into a small coop like area. She followed them and ran in the coop. There where Chickens! She saw Snappers prints lead back out. She followed close by and then she could she snapper. She ran at full speeds towards him. She grabbed him and put him on his leash. She looked around but did not know where she was. "Man, I'm lost!" Yip said as she help Snappers leash tight!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----

Well that chapter was short, I'm sorry! But the next Chapter will be really long! I promise!


	11. Going home and Wild cats!

Name: Meet yip! Chapter 11! Going home and Wild cats!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Meet Yip: _She followed close by and then she could see snapper. She ran at full speeds towards him. She grabbed him and put him on his leash. She looked around but did not know where she was. "Man, I'm lost!" Yip said as she held Snappers leash tight!_

_S_he started walking thinking she could follow the footprints back but then it started raining. "The rain has bad timing" Yip said. The rain washed away the mud. She went towards the woods. Maybe is she found the river she could she fallow it home. She wandered around for a some time and still did not find it. Her watch said 1:15. She needed to get home. She ran ran the other way to try to get back out of the woods. But she just ended you seeing more woods. "Man, I'm really lost" She said. She looked around but all she saw was trees. But then she got an idea! "Snapper can you lead us home?" She said. Snapper started running in one direction. She let him lead for a while but she just ended up father in the woods. Her watch said 1:32. She was glad it was Sunday because that meant she did not have to worry about being late for school. But she was still scared. It was really dark still but the sun would not come up till 5:00. She looked around and still only trees. She heard a strange growling noise. She turned around to see a cougar! (A/n Cougars are large tanish wild cats that eat white tailed deer, possums, and other small animals. They can leap up to 20 feet and are good climbers ) She Let go of Snappers leash so he could get away. Yip Ran away while yelling shoo! The cat chased after her and leaped trying to land on her and kill her with a bite. (A/n cougars ponce on there pray and kill it with a bite to the neck) She moved out of its landing area and Kept running. She was still running and screaming Shoo. She looked behind for a sec and it was still chasing her.

"A river!" She said as she saw it. She swam though it but then remember cougars could swim. It Swam though and was still after her! She screamed loudly as she ran. She ran in till she hit a cliff area. She looked down and could see the ground not to far down. But if she tried to jump down she would most likely break her legs then the cat would jump down and she would be dinner. She stopped at the cliffs edge and saw the cat coming toward her. But the she heard barking and saw snapper run up and jump on the cougars back and bite it. The cat let out a roar of pain and tried to get the small dog off but could not. It shock its head back and forth till the small dog was forced to let go. It now had a Bite wound in its neck but still kept coming. Then Yip Remembered that big cats had load nosies. She pulled out the air horn she always kept in her pants packet. She knew that one day it would come in handy! "Snapper speak!" She said as the small dog barked. She blew the air horn and Shouted loudly. The cat hated the noise and ran way. She looked at her watch and it said 2:00. She carefully climbed down the cliff with snapper on her shoulders. She was almost down when she fell! She landed and her left foot hurt really bad. But Snapper was ok because he landed on Yip. He wimped because Yip let out a cry of pain. She stood up but her left still was hurting with lots of pain. She grabbed Snappers leash in her right hand and limped over to a tree. "I got an idea" She said as she pulled off a branch and using it as a cane to help her walk. She walked like that for about an hour. Till she found the edge of the forest. But when she was about to leave she heard that growl again. She turned around to see the Cougar was back! She threw her cane stick and stared running even if it hurt. She pulled out the air horn but dropped it and it rolled out of site! She ran really fast with Snapper right in front of her. She ran in an area with a Street! She ran threw the street to the over side but she heard a Trunk honk and that scared the Cougar back into the woods! Then she let out a scream off pain!

But was joyed when she saw a sign that said "Peach creek ½" With a arrow pointing one way. She Went that way limping with Snapper's leash in her hand. She ended up in peach creek at about 3;30 in the morning. Now that she was in peach creek all she need to do was find the Cu-da-sac. She walked along a road but did not see it. Then she saw the candy shop! That meant the Cu-da-sac was close by. She walked though a lane and was finally back at her house. She got some water for her self and made sure Snappers water bowl was filled. She went to her room and fell asleep. She told the story to her aunt and was driven to the hospital to get X-rays! She was now in the waiting room.

"Yip, the doctor will see you know" a nurse said to Yip. The doctor need to see her foot and her arm. The Cougar had cut her arm with its claws. The nurse led Yip to an office and told her to wait. After a few minutes a taller man waring a doctors uniform walked in.

"So Yip, tell me what happened to your foot and your arm. Oh and call me Dr.Woods." The man said. So Yip went to tell him the whole story about how she woke up at night, got lost, and the cougar and the cliff and everything else. "Sounds like you had quite the night" Dr.Woods said to Yip.

"Ya, and the day before i had fallen off a latter and hurt that same foot." Yip said. Hmmm was all the doctor said. He took her into the other room with an X-ray machine.

"Ware this Smock (A/n you know that strange thing they make you ware if your going to get an X-ray.). Then i will take a picture of your foot with the X-ray and find out if its ok!" The doctor said. He told her to just sit still. Thats what she did as she the X-ray machine flashed. The doctor walked back in a minute later holding The X-ray. He looked at it and said "It looks like you broke the bone in your foot. I will need to put a cast on it and you can use a crutch to get around."

"Ok" Yip said. Then after a while they finished putting on the cast and gave her a crutch to use. The doctor showed her how to use the crutches and She went home and did nothing for the rest of the day really. She was just kind of thinking about what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of chapter 11! Review if you want.


	12. Bad scams and a Werewolf?

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 12! Bad scams and a Werewolf?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

Note: This is one week after she broke her foot.

---------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yip woke up, and grabbed her crutches. It was a week since she broke her foot. Her arm was wrapped up to but only to stop the claw marks from bleeding and it was not broken or in a cast just wrapped with medical Band aids. She managed to get dressed and do the rest of the stuff she does in the morning. She had got use to doing it with the cast on. Everyone had signed her white cast with a black marker. She Limped downstairs and fed the pets. It was Sunday which meant school the next day. When she first came in with the broken foot she had to tell her story over and over again. She limped outside and saw eddy and his friends doing one of there stupid scams. She limped over to see what was going on.

"EVERYONE, COME OVER TO ED'S ALL YOU CAN EAT ICE CREAM PLACE!!" Eddy shouted loudly. The only people who walked over where Jimmy, Sarah (because Jimmy came), Nazz, and Johnny. They all put quarters in a jar as they walked in. Yip limped over and and just walked over without putting a quarter in!

"Hay, Pay or leave!" Eddy said to Yip.

"I will leave" Yip said as she felt some of the "Ice cream" "Because thats glue" she continued. Everyone else looked at it and then they could tell it was glue and took there money back and left. Yip thought i was mean of them to try in scam people out of there money. Eddy threw a fit and Yip smiled and limbed away. She then went home and ate lunch and did junk till it was noon. She thought noon would be a good time to limp around outside. She saw Eddy again. It was his second scam today.

"COME TO THE BRAND NEW BUMBER CAR STAND THING!" Eddy shouted. He was standing in front on a big fenced in area with wood like cars with inner tubes around them. Everyone came up and payed a quarter to play. Yip walked up and started to exam one of the cars. It looked badly made and really stupid.

"GET READY, Get SET!" Eddy shouted. Before he could say go Yip tapped the cart eddy was standing on and it fell apart. She did the same to all the others and they all fell apart. Everyone complained and trampled Eddy while taking there money with them.

"THATS THE 2 TIME TODAY YOU HAVE RUINED MY SCAMS! Whats your problem?" Eddy yelled at Yip.

"I don't like it when you rip people off!" Yip shouted back with anger.

"Why do you care?" He shouted.

"Cause its wrong" Yip yelled loudly then she hit Eddy with her crutch and limped away angrily. She thought to herself about all the enemy's shes made. Eddy, The Kanker sisters, Kevin and that Cougar. Thats 5 people and 1 large cat. Yip went inside her house and worked off her angry by playing with her cat. She would hold a string above Animus Lacuna and he would swat at it. She would move it up out of his reach and then back down and so forth. She then watched all of the animals play. The time passed so fast. Before she knew it she did her night stuff and went to bed. While she was sleeping she was woken by dogs barking, She sat up and grabbed her crutch and followed the dogs to the big window downstairs in the study. She looked out into the front yard and saw Some big standing on two legs. But it looked furry? Its 'fur' Looked black and its eyes looked red. It made this growling sound. It fell on four legs and Ran off. It sort of had a wolf shaped body. Not having a lot of muscle/fat in its chest like a bear. Plus is had longer legs then a bear. So she could tell it was no bear. Plus it had a wolf shaped head. She heard it howl as she walked up stairs to go back to sleep. While she was walking she pinched herself to she if she was dreaming. It hurt so she was awake. She feel asleep confused that night.


	13. Hunt for the Wolf!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

Name: Chapter 13 ( I think) of Meet Yip! Hunt for the Wolf! Part 1!

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------

Yip was Awake and Waring all black. It was a full moon and she had a net. It was the night after she saw the Werewolf and she told her friends and some where willing to help her capture it. She was going with Double D(She forced him to help), Ed, Nazz and Sarah. So the five dressed in all black and brought Flash lights as they meet in the middle of the Cu-da-sac. She was the only one with out a flashlight because she had a net in one hand and her crutch in the over.

"Is Everyone Ready?" Yip asked the Team.

"I am dude!" said Nazz.

"Me too" Said Sarah. "But Eds not" She said. She pointed to him and he was waring all white.

"I said where black not white! But i got an idea!" Said Yip. She had Ed cover his white outfit with mud that way it was close to black. Double D was also ready but scared. They walked to the trees near where Yip saw it and turned on there flashlights. Yip and the others stuck together as They walked into the forest following a limbing Yip. They heard a howl and Nazz screamed and dropped her flashlight which broke when it fit the ground. Sarah shined her flashlight in the area where the wolf howl came from. There where Paw prints on the ground. So they followed. When all of a sudden one of the lights went out. Double D was gone!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Double D was eaten by the Werewolf!" Ed screamed.

"No, he probably just chickened out and ran away" Yip said. They followed the prints and it lead them to the lane. There They saw something big rummaging though the trash, it was Rolf?! He was wearing a furry black jacket and furry black pants. His eyes looked red because he was sleepily he then walked back home but fell and walked on four legs. Plus He was waring a mask that was shaped like a wolf head. They all agreed that this was a waste of time and went home. Then When yip got home she went to sleep. But when she woke up the next day She could not find Double D! He never came back after the hunt. Maybe he didn't run away, Maybe there was a different Werewolf and it got him! She though these things at school. She zoned out all day long. Tonight she would find the Other werewolf and Double D. The only help she need was Sniffer.

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ -------------------------

Sorry about shortness, Next time it's the one women hunt!


	14. Saving Edd and fights!

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter something! Saving Edd and fights!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

I'm Back! Sorry it took so long. I Got writers block and sick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Yip went through the next school day really worried. She kept wondering where her cousin was. She asked around and no one had seen him. But someone said that the Kanker sisters might have done something to him. So she planned to limp on over to there trailer and asked about him after school. She started on her way to there trailer right when school ended. She arrived at the trailer park after a while of limbing around the forest. She did not know which one was theres so she went up to one and banged the door. Some old guy answered.

"Oh, you most be one of the little orphan children that live in the building near by." He said slowly and weakly. She just looked at him like he was crazy. "Here you go" He said as he handed her a penny and shut the door.

"Ok, thats not it" She said as she stuck the penny in her pocket. She walked to the next trailer and a old guy who looked like the last one answered. "Weren't you just over there?!" Yip asked the man.

"Thats my twin brother Paul" Said the old man. "Poor little foster child" The guy said as she handed her a small ball of string.

"I'm not a orphan or a foster child! I'm looking for the Kanker sisters!" Yip yelled. She stuck the string in her pocket with the penny.

"Oh, those annoying sisters live in that trailer" The guy said pointing to one of the trailers. The guy closed the door and Yip walked over to the Kanker's trailer. She looked in though a window and saw the sisters but no Double D. She needed to look at the rest of there place so she got an idea. She walked up to an open window and threw the penny in and shouted then ducked. The sisters ran to the window and started a fight over the penny which made them go in a different room. Yip walked in the front door and ran up the stairs. She walked in there room but no one was there. She heard a noise coming from a closet. She opened it up and there was Double D. He was tied up and his mouth was covered. She was about to set him free when she heard a noise headed up stairs. She slammed the door closed and hide by acting like a coat rack. She threw coats on herself and stood really still.

"Hay Lee, since when do we have a coat rack in the hallway?" May asked her sister. The Kankers looked at the "Coat Rack."

"Who cares?" Lee said as she threw a coat on Yip's head. They walked into the next room. After a minute Yip thew off the coats and went to untie her cousin. But the ropes where to tight. She went to kitchen to get a knife but she heard the coming back so she stuck herself in the only hiding spot. Under the sink. She heard them get food and run back upstairs. She got out and slowly got upstairs. She took the tape off double d's mouth and cut the ropes. She heard them coming and pushed him back in the closet and hide behind a random wood thing in the hallway.

"Hay, where's the coat rack?!" Marie asked the other two.

"It's gone!" Lee said. They walked around the hallway looking for it but Yip manged to stay out of sight. "Oh well, lets go" Lee said as she and her sisters walked out the door. Yip once again opened the closet door and helped her cousin up.

"Whats going on?" Double d asked Yip.

"Just Shut up and follow me" Yip said. So they got out of the trailer and walked back to the

Cu-da-sac.

"There You are, I need you to help with my scam!" Eddy said when Double D arrived. The three Ed's then walked off. Yip smiled and got ready to ruin Eddy's scam. About 30 minutes later she saw Eddy's scam was done. He was charging people to see a 'unicorn'. She could tell it was Ed in a costume. As she limped up to tell this to people Eddy got in her way.

"Your Not going to ruin my scam this time! You have to leave!" Eddy said to Yip.

"How are you going to stop me shorty?" Yip asked as she Smiled evilly to herself.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" Eddy Yelled as he Prepared to attack Yip. She just hit him away with her crutch and as fast as she could limped over to the 'unicorn'. She took off the custom mask and the people got mad and left.

"You little!" Eddy said as he kicked Yip's broken leg.

"OW! You little runt" Yip shouted as she kicked Eddy where it hurts. Yip got ready to fight. Double D heard the noise and saw Yip and Eddy yelling.

"Please don't fight!" Double D said as he tried to hold Eddy back. Ed then grabbed Yips arm and stopped her from attacking Eddy.

"Let me go! I want to teach that idiot a lesson!" Eddy shouted.

"LET GO OF ME!" Yip said as she smacked Eds hand and got him to let go. She just walked away.

"Bye-Bye See you later" Ed said as Eddy, Double D, and Him went somewhere else. The rest of that day went by little normal. Yip went to bed sort of mad but also kinda happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------

Well thats the end of that chapter. I Will post the next chapter soon!


	15. The letter! Part 1

Name: Meet Yip! Chapter 15! The letter! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy!

Note: I Was thinking about how long i want this story to be, I Was thinking 20 chapters sounded good. Tell me reviewers should i make it longer?

Other Note: This is after a time skip, It's the day after Yip got her cast taken off.

----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Yip Got out of bed and stretched her legs. It felt good to move it again. She got dressed and ran down stairs. It was a Saturday but she was in a hurry. She need to get to the lane. She heard that something big was suppose to happen. She grabbed an apple and ran out the door. She took a bite as she saw the kids heading towards the lane in a group. She ran up to Nazz who she was now good friends with even though she hated the "_Bike Boy_" Nazz was with a lot. She stopped running and walked with the others.

"Whats going on? Whats the Big something?" Yip said to Everyone.

"I'm not sure, but I'll bet it's cool!" Johnny shouted

"Who started that rumor anyway?" Yip asked.

"I don't know" All the other kids said at the same time. Yip looked around and noticed that the Ed's where not there. She thought about how she had made friends and enemies. Like how Nazz was her friend and Kevin, Eddy, and The Kanker sisters where her enemies. The kids walked till they got to the lane where there was a large red blanket type thing blocking everyones view of anything further. It was attached to both sides of the fence. She Knew that this was some scam. She knew she was right when the black was torn down by Ed. There was a sign that said "Ed's Special book sale."

"Whats special about the books?" She thought to herself out loud. Eddy then walked in front of the stand. On the stand there where books and it looked like some had locks.

"For only 25 cents you can buy a Special book!" Eddy shouted.

"What makes then so Special loser?" Sarah shouted.

"There not just any books, There your Diary's!" Eddy said with an evil smile. Then people gasped.

"Prove it Shorty" Yip said. Eddy just got annoyed and picked up one of the books. It was all black and had a strong looking lock. Yip gasped to herself. That was her diary! "Give that back punk!" Yip shouted with much rage. How the crap did he get her book?!

"Only if you pay 25 cents Yipper" Eddy said. Yip was now in a violent rage. She hated being called Yipper or Yippy. She badly want to hurt him.

"How about you give me the book and i don't break your arms off" She shouted with anger. Eddy took a few steps back.

"Ed make sure that she can't break my arm's off" Eddy said as Ed ran over and Picked Yip up, She started to get really annoyed. She kicked Ed in the Shin but he seemed normal. So she tickled him and he dropped her and laughed. She ran towards eddy and grabbed her book and ran to the other kids. She was starting to calm down.

"Hay, you got your book now give me my money" Eddy said to Yip.

"NO WAY!" Yip Shouted. She was Really mad still. She ran to her driveway and picked up a wood bat then ran back. Eddy saw her with the bat and hid behind Ed.

"Don't hurt people Yip!" Double D said to his cousin.

"Give the people back there diary and I won't smack you other the head." Yip said. The Eddy gave back the books even though he did not want to. She walked away to an area with grass and a tree. She need to work out some rage so she Hit the tree with the bat till she hit it so hard the bat broke. That seemed to calm her down. She missed her mom now because even though she was poor she was really nice. She went to write a letter. They had been writing each other for a while since at her old house the phone line was cut. She went to her room and got paper and a pen and started to write. After about 2 hours she thought it was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------

_Dear mom,_

_Hi, it's me yip again. I Really miss you right now so i decided to write you. Last time you wrote me you said you had a crazy idea to make money! What could it be and is there anyway i could help some how. I really miss you, Snapper and Sniffer are doing fine. But any way back to your "Idea" PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT IS! I Want to help you! I really do. But how can i help from so far away? Have you gotten a message from Dad at the army camp? Last time you said that He was training. Is He ok still. I am worried about him. Well i guess thats it... BYE! Reply soon!_

_With love,_

_ YIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------_

Yip read her letter over and liked it. It was short but She still liked it. She put in a envelope. She put what she need to on the envelope and went downstairs then outside. She put it in the mail box and walked back inside smiling.

--------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

What could be the big idea? How is Yip's Dad doing? Will Yip's mom's idea work and get them money? Find out in the next Chapter The letter! Part 2! (well most of the answers)


	16. The letter! Part 2

Name: Meet Yip (The letter part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Note: Sorry for not updating :(

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yip ran off the bus on that Wednesday afternoon. She knew the letter from her mom would arrive today. she ran and grabbed the mail from the mailbox. She ran inside the house and put the mail on the table as her pets ran up to her. She heard her cousin walking up to her as she looked through the mail.

"Yip! your tracking mud inside" Double D said to his cousin. Yip looked down and saw her shoes where covered in mud. She found her letter in the mail pile and grabbed it quickly.

"Sorry!" She shouted as she ran upstairs leaving Double D to clean up. She kicked her shoes off and sat on her bed. Snapper jumped up on the bed next to her. She pet him and the cat as the other dog walked up next to her. She stopped petting the animals so she could open and read her letter. She finished opening it and read the letter out loud.

It said ...

Dear Yip,

I'm glad you wrote me. I just got a letter from your father and he's doing fine. He said training is hard but rewarding. My idea to make money is an animal flea killing powder. It requires no water! So you can get rid of fleas without going through the trouble of giving your cat or dog a bath. Plus the best part is you can help! That stray cat you found probably has fleas. You bring it to our house and i can test the powder. I have tested it with some other animals but i just want to make sure it works. Your old neighbors will pick you up on Friday! Remember to bring the dogs and the cat. I can't wait to see you Yip.

Love, Mom.

Yip cheered with happiness and joy. She was going to see her mom again! She was over excited and hugged her cat but it hissed and she dropped him. She walked downstairs with her dogs behind her. When she got down there she saw Double D cleaning mud off the floor.

"Hi Dd" Yip said to her cousin.

"Hello Yip, next time please wipe your feet before you come in" Double D said as he scrubbed the floors till they where nice and clean.

"Ok, i will. I'm gonna, take Snapper and Sniffer for a walk" She said as she got the leashes. She put the dogs on their leashes and walked outside humming to herself. She was in a really good mood thinking about her mom and dad. When she passes her friends while walking some commented on how happy she looked. She walked for a while and started to head back to her house when she heard a strange noise. She walked over and saw an upside down trash can. But it was making noise. She lifted the lid and a raccoon jumped out. Yip not expecting this to happen yelped loudly and almost fell. She then got back to her house and just hung around till it was time to go to bed.


	17. Thursday

Name: Meet Yip (Chapter 17 Thursday)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N' Eddy!

Note: Only chapters 18, 19, and 20 left after this...

---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Yip waked to the bus that mourning feeling happy and a like queasy. But she shrugged it off and thought that she was most likely nervous about seeing her mom and was making herself feel sick. She got on the bus and sat in the back. She had a big cooking project to do in class. She was going to make a pie and was happy. She loved pies epically cherry pie. But before cooking class she had Math, History, Study Hall, Lunch, and Gym. She got off the bus and to her locker and entered her combination. She grabbed her books and got to math. Today was algebraic formulas; the one thing she had in common with her cousin was good math skills. The teacher had a problem written on the board. It said **AC+B Equals D find A.**

She raised her hand to answer and as the teacher called on her she said "The answer is A equals D minus b over c! (I think that's right anyway)" The rest of math went by with just more problems and then to history. History was also very boarding because they took notes. She went to study hall which was not that boarding cause the teacher was never there and everyone talked. When she walked in she felt funny. She felt dizzy light headed. It stopped after a minute and she just ignored it. Then something hit her, in fact it was a book!

"All right… Who throw this at my head?" She said angrily while holding the booking.

"That was me!" Kevin said smirking. Yips scowled angrily and threw the book back at him. He ducked and it hit a light. The light blew into pieces as it sparked for a second. Yip covered her face and whispered an oops. She could hear some others going oooohh. She blushed and sat down. She also saw Kevin sit down. The rest of study hall she was quiet. Then the bell rang and she was off to lunch. She got in line and shall a paper saying to day's lunch was meatballs and cauliflower.

"Meatballs and cauliflower, who thought of that stupid combination?" Yip said to herself as she picked up a plate of meatballs and cauliflower. She sat down where she normally sat.

"Man, I hate cauliflower!" She heard Nazz say to Kevin.

"And why with meatballs?" Yip commented.

"I know, what a stupid comb." Nazz said back. Yip was about to eat but she felt sick. She grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she felt better and ate her cauliflower and meatballs. She just talked with her friends the rest of lunch class and waited for the bell to ring so she could go to gym then cooking. When the bell rang she walked to the locker room and got changed. Today was the day for the girls to play basket ball. She quickly walked into the gym and got to the basketball court.

"The couch told me that this basketball game is like girls vs boys!" Nazz said as the girls (Nazz, Yip, and the 3 Kanker sisters) got on one side and the boys (Kevin,Ed,Edd,Eddy, and Rolf, Johnny was out sick) The game buzzer rang and people started to play. About half way into the game the boys where winning by 1 point.

Yip knew that she could score so she she ran and stole the ball from the person who had it. She ran toward the basket with the others behind her. But Kevin was at defense and tried to stop her. She was about to shoot when she left like barfing. She just throw the ball and ran toward the bathroom.

"Yip? Are you ok? Yip?" She could her someone say. But she could not tell who. She got in the stall and lost her lunch. When she was done she walked slowly out into the basketball court.

Yips Pov (point of View)

I'm back at the basketball court i know that. Man i feel dizzy, Their are people near me but everything is kinda fuzzy. I fell to the ground and tried to stand myself up but i could not.

"Yip! Yip, what's wrong?!" Someone is saying. I'm not sure but i think it's Dd or maybe Nazz. I managed to look up and the people are circled around me. I just groaned a little as response to if i'm ok which is a no. Someone is trying to help me up but i can't tell who it is. I want to say more or actually say something but everything is going black.


	18. Blackout

Name: Meet Yip (Chapter 18, Blackout)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd N' Eddy.

Note: I'm trying out using different points of view to see if I can make the story better.

Note 2: _"Thinking"_

"Talking"

---------- ------------------------------------------

--!Yip's Pov (point of view)!--

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around as everything came into focus. I sat my self up on whatever I was lying on. I was in some room but I don't know where. The walls and ceiling where all white. There was some kind of technical stuff in the room. I looked and saw I was hooked up to some machine. It had some stuff on it and was beeping. Something like you see in a hospital movies. So I guess I'm a hospital. Then I guess I'm sitting on a hospital bed. The bed I was on was soft. I looked over as I heard the door creak. Some women wearing a nurse's outfit walked in.

"Oh, you're awake" She said looking at me. I just stared at her and blinked.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" I asked her as she walked in a placed something on the chair next to me.

"You're in the hospital. The people who brought you hear said you fainted. We found out you had a high fever and that was Thursday afternoon." The nurse said to me.

"Thursday? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"For about 2 days. You must be hungry let me get you something to eat" The nurse said. I could hear my stomach growling. I was feeling pretty hungry.

"Well I am really hungry" I said with a grin. The nurse just giggled and walked out to get me some food I guess. I looked around and saw the counter next to the bed. There was a small black dog stuffed animal with a card under it. Someone must have come to see me. I grabbed the card and read it to myself.

It had a picture of a hospital on the front. I opened it and it said "get well soon" with Yip written in the spot for the name. It was signed by my friends. It was even signed by some people who did not really like me like Kevin or Eddy. I heard the nurse walk back in the room as I put the card back table. She was holding a tray and put it on this metal stand thing.

"Here you go! I brought you a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of milk. But don't eat to fast" She said smiling. I just grinned back and started to eat the ham and cheese. I finished the sandwich then I started to drink the milk. The nurse had walked out after got the food.

"Thank you" I said as I wiped my face on the napkin. I excused myself to the bathroom that was in the room. When I came out I saw the nurse walk in holding something. I tilted my head to one side out of confusion.

"This is a change of clothes for you, your family brought it over" The nurse said as she placed the clothes on the bed. I looked down and saw I was in a hospital gown. I smiled and waited for her to leave. Once she did I changed into the outfit she brought me. It was a white tee-shirt and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. I smiled as I took a comb off the table and brushed my hair. I started to think about what the nurse had said early.

"_I have been out for two days? That means I missed my trip to see my Mom. I wonder if anyone called and told her what happened." _I thought to my self. I also started to wonder when I could leave. I took the remote of the metal tray and turned on the small TV that was on the ceiling at an angle so I could see it good while lying down. I watched some old western type movie for what seemed like an hour or too before a doctor walked in.

"Hello. I have some medicine for you." The doctor said as he walked in.

"Hi" I said simply to him. He opened a pill bottle he was holding and took out 2 pills. He also took a small plastic cup and filled it with water.

"Here take these and then take a sip of the water. They will help your fever go down" The doctor said as he handed the pills. I took them and drank the small amount of water.

"When do I get to go home?" I asked the man.

"Well you will most likely just stay till tomorrow. We need to keep you here overnight to make sure you get better." He said. Then the door open and that nurse walked in.

"Yip someone is here to see you" She said stepping to the side. Then someone walked in, that person was my mom...

------------------------------ ----

Well that's the end of chapter 18


	19. My Mom

Name: Meet yip (Chapter 19, my mom...)

Disclaimer: I don'y own anything...

Next chapter will most likely be the last...

------------------------------------------ -----

Yip just looked at the brown haired tall women that was her mom. it was like when some gets caught of fire. At first your like 'wow their on fire' then once it sinks in its 'oh my god their on fire!'

"Mom!' Yip shouted as it sunk in. She jumped out of the bed and ran over hugging her mom tightly. Her mom smiled and pat Yip on the head.

"I came as soon as they told me what happened. How are you feeling?" Yip's mom asked her.

"I'm feeling good, I really happy to see you" Yip said with a large smile.

"So are you the one who brought the outfit over?" Yip asked.

"Yes, i also saw the card your friends got you. That was sweet of them" Yip's mom said. Yip let go of her mom and walked back to the bed. Her mom sat in the chair next to her.

"So how are Sniffer, Snapper and Animus?" Yip asked. She was worried about how her pets where doing.

"There doing fine. I tried my flea powder stuff and it worked on them too. Which means soon i will be able to start selling it and once i get some money from my product i will be able to get the house fixed and you can move back!" Yips mom said smiling.

--! Yip's Pov !--

Move back? I mean, i love my mom and being with her but... I've been having so much fun with Dd and the others. I made lots of good friends like Nazz. It will be sad once i have to leave them all. I will get to see my mom everyday once i move back. Plus my old friends all two of them. I guess i can still write to my peach creek friends and see them on the holidays and stuff. I will be sad for a while but letters are not that bad...Right? I looked down at the floor as I thought about this. I was in deep thought and did not hear my mom calling.

"Yip? Yip, are you ok?" I finally heard my mom say. I looked up from the ground and tried to smile at her.

"Huh? Oh me, i'm good just thinking is all" I said. Me and my mom kept talking for a while and before i knew it i heard the door open.

"Visiting hours are over now. You can come pick her up the same time tomorrow" I heard a nurse say as she peeked in the room.

"Well then i will pick you up tomorrow Yip. Bye, love you" My mom said as she waved at me and started to leave.

"Bye, love you too!" I said smiling as I waved back at her. Once she left and the door clicked closed I turned on the TV and fell back on the bed watching the news. After a few hours, I ate the dinner they gave me and took more meds. I felt sleeply after eating and drifted off to sleep thinking about my mom and my friends.


	20. Going Home

Name: Meet Yip (Chapter 20, going home)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

------------------------------- ----------------------------

!!- - - -Yip's Pov- - - -!!

I woke up the next morning after having the strangest dream about talking mushrooms and llamas. Today I get to leave the hospital, my mom's product also starts to sell today. That means in a few weeks i'm leaving. But i guess it's not all that bad. I got up and stretched my arms and legs before eating the breakfast the gave me. I quickly changed into my clothes and sat down in a chair. The doctors came in and did some test to make sure i was healthy. Around noontime my mom came to pick me up. We went to the desk and i checked out or whatever. My mom was staying with a friends and she dropped me off at Dd's house. My mom would not have the money from the product for a few weeks so i was not leaving right away. As soon as i walked in the door my happy dogs quickly ran up and jumped on me. I feel on the rug and giggled and pet the hyper two. I got myself up and pet my cat who i think was also happy to see me. I looked around and could not find my cousin.

"Dd? Dd... Double d where are you?" I shouted as I looked around but he was nowhere to be found. I quickly got a shower and changed into a better outfit then the one i had been wearing. I guessed the Dd was with his friends. As i finished changing i noticed an out of place white sticky notice on my room door. I pulled it off and looked at it.

"Yip, Go to bowling ally at 4:00" is what it read. I looked up at the clock and it read 3:45. Who ever put it their new i would be home by 4. So figuring what the hex I put some shoes on and headed toward the bowling ally. I brought my dog's in-case it was some evil trap. I got to the bowling place at around 4 O'Clock like the note said to. I walked inside and was shocked when i saw all my friends.

"Yip you made it!" Nazz said as she walked up to me.

"What is this?" I said. I was very confused.

"We heard that you where leaving so we wanted to throw a goodbye party. Double D said you liked to bowl and my uncle just happened to own a bowling ally and let us use the place for the afternoon to throw your party dude!" Nazz explained to me.

"Cool! But you guys didn't have to have a party for me" I said as i looked around at the balloons and the other things in the room.

"But we wanted to" she said. The rest of the night was lots of fun. He ate cake and food, some people got me gifts. We well bowled too. Someone turned on music and we danced for a while. At around 10 people started to leave and headed home. I headed home with Dd.

----Three or four weeks later---

My mom's Flea powder is selling good and she's made money. She got are old house fixed and paid the bills and stuff. She brought lots of food and stuff so now i'm moving back. She also fixed the car and was coming to pick me up today. I had packed up the night before and was now in the front yard with my bag next to me. I had my dog leashes in one had and a cat carrier with said cat inside. My friends where with me so they could say goodbye when i left. A red mini-van pulled up. I could tell it was my mom's car.

"Well, i guess this is it" I said as I looked at the ground. My mom put my bag in the trunk.

"I write you" Nazz said smiling.

"Me too" called out a few of my other Friends. I tried to smile as i put the dogs in the car.

"Bye for now" I said sadly and then waved to my friends. I heard them shout goodbye back as i got in the car. I smiled too myself thinking of the good times I had with them as i got in the front seat with the animals in the back. My mom stared to drive off as i contiued to smile.

-------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Well that's the end. I hope it was not too bad... Sorry if it was a little short. Goodbye for now :()


End file.
